Love In This Club
by kath0410
Summary: "Maybe, just maybe, she could make this work. She just might be able to change her lifestyle for Quinn." G!P Rachel who frequently has one night stands with other women meets Quinn in a club for the first time. Quinn just might be able to convince her to try and change. Faberry one-shot!


**A/N: Yup, I know I should be updating "Glad I Came", but writer's block hit me again. I just kept staring at this blank MS Word document, wondering how on earth I was going to write the next chapter. And of course, scumbag brain be like: "Oh, you need to work on a new chapter? Here, have an idea for a one-shot!" Like freaking seriously? -_- I'm really sorry for those of you that are following that story. :( In the meantime, I hope this kind of makes up for that. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I would love it if you left a review!**

* * *

><p>Rachel wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as she pushed through the throng of people. Sure, grinding with other women was hot, especially if they rubbed their asses against her crotch. Only problem was, it always left her with a raging hard-on. Well she would take care of that later, like she always did on nights like these. She'd dance and grind on the dance floor for a while, then head to the bar, buy a sexy woman a drink, then bring them to the nearest motel to have a wild night.<p>

And the women absolutely loved it when she fucked them into oblivion until they passed out. Some of them stayed with her until the morning, then they would have hot morning sex. Not to say she was egotistical, but she had a huge and thick dick that left women craving for more.

Which was why she was so popular with the ladies in this club. Even unsatisfied girlfriends would come to her for help whenever their boyfriends couldn't last long enough to get them off. Smirking to herself, she slapped a girl's ass along the way, earning a delighted squeal. Yup, the ladies definitely loved her.

Finally, she managed to get through the throng of people and made her way towards the bar. She sat on one of the few empty seats, beside a redhead.

"Hey, S," she called out to the bartender, a raven-haired Latina that was one of her best friends.

"The usual, Rae?" Santana smirked.

"You know it," Rachel grinned.

The bartender grabbed a glass, wiped it off, and filled it with vodka. Wordlessly, Rachel grabbed the glass and slapped a few dollar bills on the counter. Pressing the glass to her lips, she took a deep swig, sighing in contentment as the alcohol burned her throat.

"So, did you find some hot lady to have a wild time with yet?" Santana smirked as she set down a glass in front of another customer.

"Nope," Rachel popped out, swirling the glass in her hand.

"You sure you want to keep doing this forever? I mean, don't you want a girlfriend or something?" Santana asked casually.

"That depends," Rachel shrugged noncommittally.

"Is that the best you got?" Santana scoffed. "Come on, Rach! You can bed any woman that you want, what difference is it from getting a girlfriend?"

"Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean that I have to get one right now," Rachel shot back before drinking another portion of her vodka.

Santana rolled her eyes and huffed. Rachel really didn't get why her best friend was pressuring her too much to get a girlfriend or something. She was fine with what she was doing, thank you very much.

"Look, I won't stop you from having sex or whatever, but all I'm saying is that you give it a shot. I mean, who knows, right?" Santana shrugged.

Rachel smirked and said, "Wow, Britt really turned you into a mushy piece of shit now, didn't she?"

"Shut it, Berry," Santana growled, though Rachel could see that she was blushing.

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel rolled her eyes, grinning. "Gimme another glass."

Santana sighed and shook her head as she slid Rachel another glass. The brunette drowned it down, starting to feel the initial buzz. It was time to get herself a nice, sexy girl to have a nice few rounds of fucking with throughout the night.

Humming to herself, she scanned the rows of seats next to her. She felt like bringing home a blonde tonight. Usually, she wasn't picky, but she just felt like having sex with a gorgeous blonde this particular night. But if she wouldn't be able to find any, then… She'll just have to take what she can get.

Just then, a blonde woman sat right next to her. She grinned to herself. It looks like this was her lucky night. Not that she was ever unsuccessful in finding a girl to bang before. She took another swig of her second glass, leaving it just one-thirds full as she scanned the woman beside her. The bright lights of the disco danced across pale skin, rich golden hair framing her face. Her eyebrows were perfectly sculpted, and Rachel could clearly see the blonde's straight jawline. Her nose was perfect, too, if Rachel did say so herself.

"Hey there," she rasped out, gaining the attention of the gorgeous blonde.

Rachel swore that the most gorgeous and sexiest thing to have ever walked this planet was facing her right now. The blonde stared at her, hazel eyes fierce and soft, pink lips curled into a smirk. Dumbfounded, Rachel kept on staring and staring. The blonde was wearing a tight black dress that accentuated her curves and the swell of her breasts. Pale, creamy legs presented themselves to her, and Rachel imagined running her hand across them. God, she just had to have this woman naked in her bed.

"Yes?" the blonde practically purred, and Rachel could feel her dick harden further, straining against her jeans. The other woman's voice was silky and sultry all at the same time, and Rachel couldn't wait to have her moan and scream her name.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Rachel asked, finally finding her voice.

"I don't know, maybe…" the blonde smirked, hazel eyes glinting mischievously.

"A drink it is," Rachel grinned, raising her hand to call for Santana.

The Latina went on over to her, eying the blonde that was sitting beside the short brunette. Rachel shot her a smirk, as though telling Santana that this was the woman she would be fucking tonight.

"Give her whatever she wants," Rachel said lowly. Santana nodded and turned towards the blonde.

"I'll have a Bloody Mary," the blonde murmured, and Santana went to prepare her drink.

"So, what's your name?" Rachel asked as Santana left them.

"Quinn," the blonde responded, licking her lips. "Yours?"

"Rachel, so you know what you'll be screaming tonight," Rachel smirked assuredly.

"And what makes you think that? Hmm?" Quinn hummed, tone challenging.

"Well, I bought you a drink. Plus," Rachel leaned over, smirking internally as she heard the blonde's breath hitch, "I'm really, really good in bed. Rest assured that you'll feel thoroughly fucked and ravaged by the end of the night."

Grinning, Rachel pulled back, but not before licking the shell of Quinn's ear. It was a technique well-practiced by her, and usually, that was all it took to convince other women. She had a nagging feeling that Quinn wouldn't be as easy, though.

"Wait… I think I've heard of you before…" Quinn said, a thoughtful look on her face.

At this, Rachel was surprised. She was sure she had never met Quinn up until this point, and she knew she would remember if she had a gorgeous woman like this in bed before.

"Yes, I remember now. My friend… She mentioned you before. She met you in this very club, and you took her to a motel and had sex. She said that she was sure she'd never met someone who was quite good at sex as you are," Quinn murmured, her stare scrutinizing.

"I told you," Rachel smirked. "So, do you want to test it out? If I'm as good in bed as she said I would be, I mean?"

Before Quinn could open her mouth to answer, Santana came back, holding the blonde's drink. The Latina smirked knowingly at Rachel before going back to serve the other customers.

"I don't know. I'll decide after we've danced," Quinn smirked as she sipped her drink.

"You're on," Rachel said, returning the smirk. She was fully determined to have Quinn tonight, and nothing would deter her from doing so.

They made small talk as they finished their drinks, and Rachel paid Santana for Quinn's drink before they headed to the dance floor. Around them, people were grinding and making out, the air heavy with lust. They found and empty space, and Rachel settled her hands on Quinn's waist, the blonde's back pressed against her front. They swayed slowly at first, gaining speed as the beat of the music grew to an upbeat tempo.

Her grip on Quinn's hips tightened as the blonde started grinding against her, ass flush against her straining erection. Groaning, she pulled Quinn closer to her and rolled her hips in an attempt to gain more friction.

"It looks like someone's happy to see me," Quinn smirked as she ground harder against Rachel's erection.

"Fuck, you have no idea," Rachel panted, cock throbbing and lust coursing through her veins. Everything about Quinn turned her on. Her soft, vanilla scent, tousled golden mane, and perfect ass grinding further up against her crotch. She moaned as Quinn reached back to rub her crotch with her hand.

"That looks really big," Quinn grinned.

"I wouldn't be able to satisfy the ladies if I had a small dick now, would I?" Rachel smirked as she subtly thrust her hips against Quinn's perfect ass.

"I guess not," Quinn laughed.

Rachel grinned and moved her hand lower, down to Quinn's bare knees. Teasingly, she ran her fingers across the smooth, pale skin, grin widening as she heard Quinn's breath hitch yet again. Finally, she slipped her hand underneath Quinn's dress, caressing the blonde's soft inner thighs.

"Wow, your pussy feels really hot," Rachel murmured in awe.

"Fuck-" Quinn moaned as Rachel's hand came in contact with her clothed core. "If you make me cum on this dance floor, I'll go with you."

"That's easy," Rachel smirked. "I promise that you're going to experience the best orgasms in your life."

"You better make do on your promise," Quinn panted, hips subtly jerking up. "Now, _fuck _me with your fingers."

Rachel smiled and pushed Quinn's panties aside, her fingers making contact with the blonde's hot and soaking pussy. She stroked Quinn's slit softly, earning a small moan and a whimper. The blonde threw her head back and reached behind to hold the back of Rachel's neck.

"Your cunt is soaked," Rachel murmured lowly as she rubbed Quinn's pussy lips. The blonde moaned louder, grinding roughly against her crotch. "Did feeling my dick do this to you, Quinn? Hmm?"

"Oh God, yesssss…" Quinn hissed as Rachel inserted a finger inside her hole. "Shit!"

"Sexy," Rachel licked her lips as she thrust slowly into Quinn's clenching hole. She could feel Quinn's wetness, soaking and running down her finger.

"Fuck, yeah…" Quinn moaned lowly, gripping Rachel's hair as she rolled her hips upwards.

"Sit tight, baby. Just feel my fingers, stroking and rubbing your pussy walls," Rachel rasped sultrily as she inserted another finger inside of Quinn's velvety cunt.

They kept on grinding against each other, Rachel's cock pushing against Quinn's ass as she fingered the blonde's hole. Curling and scissoring her fingers inside Quinn's pussy, Rachel leaned up to kiss and suck on the blonde's neck. Soft pants escaped Quinn's lips as she turned her head to capture Rachel's lips in a heated kiss. Their lips clashed furiously, tongues fighting for dominance as Rachel thrust faster inside of Quinn's soaking sex.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth, hips jerking and pussy walls clamping around the brunette's fingers. "Mmff- nngggh…"

"What a nice and tight pussy," Rachel groaned as they broke away from the kiss, thrusting harder and faster. "I wonder how it'll feel against my cock?"

Quinn gasped and jerked her hips roughly as Rachel hit the spongy part inside of her cunt. Rachel moaned at the feel of Quinn's hot cum leaking out of her hole, and she made sure to hit the blonde's sweet spot.

"Oh, yeah… So good, baby… Mmm, keep fucking my cunt like that," Quinn rasped out, walls choking Rachel's fingers.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Rachel groaned. "I know you're coming. Don't hold back, just cum around my fingers…"

Rachel felt Quinn's body shudder then tense as she leaned slack against Rachel's front, a loud moan of pleasure tearing through her lips as her orgasm washed over her body. The brunette groaned as Quinn's cum leaked out of her pussy, soaking her hand.

"So, how was that?" Rachel murmured as she pulled out her fingers, earning a small whimper of displeasure. Grinning, she fixed Quinn's panties and kissed her fully on the lips as the blonde recovered from her orgasm.

"Better than I expected," Quinn smirked, panting slightly. "Now, let's see just how good you are in bed."

"You got it," Rachel smirked back, taking Quinn's hand and shot Santana a triumphant grin as she pulled the blonde out of the club.

* * *

><p>On the way to Rachel's apartment, Quinn teasingly ran her hands against Rachel's legs, occasionally squeezing and rubbing against the brunette's crotch. Rachel groaned lowly, careful not to get the attention of the taxi driver.<p>

"How about I relieve some of that tension? It must be painful, having your cock restrained like that…" Quinn husked as she popped the button of Rachel's jeans open.

"Shit," Rachel hissed as Quinn pulled her dick out of her boxers. Her cock jutted out proudly, reddened and fully hard.

"It really is big, isn't it? No wonder my friend had such a good time being fucked by you…" Quinn purred as she raked her nails across the length of Rachel's shaft.

"God damn," Rachel moaned lowly as Quinn's smooth hand wrapped around the base of her cock.

"Shh… Wouldn't want to be caught now, would we?" Quinn murmured sultrily into her ear.

Rachel nodded vigorously as Quinn started to pump her cock. She bit on her lip, nearly drawing out blood as Quinn twisted and stroked the whole of her length. She'd received a lot of handjobs before, but Quinn was definitely the best she had so far, hands down. Pale hands played with her dick and testicles, squeezing and massaging. She thrust up into Quinn's hand, small pants escaping her lips.

Pre-cum oozed out of the slit of her cock, and Quinn swiped it off using her thumb and used it as a lube. The blonde stroked Rachel's dick vigorously, and the brunette looked at the mirror to see if the driver had noticed. Thankfully, he was focused on driving, so Rachel turned her attention back to Quinn. The blonde's hands felt like magic, playing and pumping her dick in deep, steady strokes.

Her cock twitched at the lustful gaze that Quinn directed at her. A smirk formed on Quinn's lips as she bent down. Rachel's eyes widened upon realizing what Quinn was about to do. Before she could stop Quinn, soft, pink lips were already wrapped around the head of her cock.

Groaning, Rachel screwed her eyes shut and focused on the feeling of Quinn's hot tongue licking across the length of her dick. The blonde licked her weeping slit before taking her dick back in her mouth. Rachel moaned as Quinn sucked her off, hazel eyes looking straight at her. God, the sight was so hot.

Quinn slowly took in the whole of her length, pale hands caressing her smooth balls. Rachel wheezed as Quinn massaged her balls roughly, the suction of her mouth proving very pleasurable to the brunette. She felt her stomach coil and her balls tighten as Quinn blew her faster, brown eyes blown with lust.

"G-gonna come," she whispered as a warning.

Quinn just winked and squeezed Rachel's balls, and the brunette came undone. Her cock spurted out thick ropes of cum into Quinn's mouth, a small moan tearing through her lips as she came down from her high. Quinn straightened up and tucked Rachel's dick back inside her boxers, winking as she gave it one more squeeze.

"That was so hot," Rachel wheezed.

"Good," Quinn smirked.

They soon arrived at Rachel's apartment, and the brunette threw the money into the driver's console. After getting her change, Rachel opened the door and took Quinn's hand, pulling her into the building. They took the elevator and Rachel pushed Quinn against the wall, crashing their lips together. She grabbed Quinn's ass and squeezed, causing the blonde to moan against her lips. They made out heavily, only pulling apart once they heard the soft dinging sound of the elevator, signaling that they had arrived at Rachel's floor.

Rachel quickly led Quinn to her apartment, fishing her keys out of her pocket and fumbling with them as Quinn pressed her front against the brunette's back. The blonde nipped and sucked at her neck, hands resting against her crotch.

"C'mon, Rachel. The faster you can get that door open, the more time you have to fuck me into your bed…" Quinn rasped into her ear, hands squeezing her now hardening dick.

"Shit," Rachel gasped, finally managing to insert the correct key. She twisted it, and the door flew open. Quickly, she pulled out the key and slammed the door shut behind them.

She pushed Quinn against the door, fusing their lips together. The blonde moaned and wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist, her dress hiking up. Rachel groaned as she ground up into Quinn, the blonde's panties soaking wet against her jeans.

"Take me to your bedroom, baby," Quinn panted against her lips.

Rachel nodded and secured Quinn by looping her arms around the blonde's legs. She carried the blonde over to her bedroom, bumping into a few things along the way. Quinn giggled when Rachel finally managed to get them to the bedroom, and the brunette wanted to hear that sound again.

She lay Quinn down on the bed and shrugged out of her leather jacket, dropping it to the floor. Grinning widely, she crawled up to the blonde and kissed her heatedly.

"Get naked, I want to see that dick again…" Quinn purred, circling her arms around Rachel's neck.

Shivering, Rachel nodded and quickly stripped down to her boxers. Just as she was about to take her boxers off, Quinn's hand was on hers, effectively stopping her. She looked at Quinn questioningly.

"Let me," Quinn rasped.

Rachel nodded again and removed her hands from her boxers. She allowed Quinn to pull them off, her half-erect cock making itself known to the blonde.

"Can I strip you?" Rachel asked, voice rough with lust.

"Of course," Quinn smiled and sat up.

Rachel felt her breath hitch at the pure smile on Quinn's lips. She never was one to notice anything with her previous one night stands, so it surprised her that Quinn already had such an effect on her. Returning the smile, she reached for the hem of Quinn's dress and quickly pulled it up, then threw it across the room.

A matching set of lacy red bra and panties greeted her, and she licked her lips at the sight.

"Sexy…" she murmured.

"What are you waiting for? Strip me and fuck me hard and fast," Quinn said sultrily, arms wrapped around Rachel's neck.

Gulping, Rachel moved quickly. She unclasped Quinn's bra and hooked her thumb across the waistband of the lacy red panties and slowly pulled it down the blonde's creamy legs. Quinn's pussy glistened with cum, remnants of the orgasm Rachel brought upon her earlier at the club. The soft flesh was pink and swollen, clit showing out of its hood.

"Are you just going to stare at my pussy all night, or are you going to fuck me as you promised?" Quinn smirked, snapping Rachel out of her stupor.

"Don't worry, I'll fuck you until you can't walk anymore," Rachel said, returning the smirk. She dove right in for a searing kiss, hands cupping Quinn's pale and perky breasts. Sucking on Quinn's bottom lip, she squeezed and massaged the soft mounds of flesh, earning small moans of pleasure.

They kissed wildly, tongue and teeth clashing as Rachel tweaked and rolled Quinn's nipples around with her fingers. Quinn moaned, body arching into Rachel's. Rachel smiled and ran her hands across the soft curves of Quinn's body, silently enjoying the intimacy of it. Never in her past experiences did she think of the sex with other women as intimate. So thinking of things like this while kissing Quinn threw her off a bit. It wasn't a bad thing, but she can't help but be surprised with the sudden change of her thinking.

"Oh, Rachel…" Quinn sighed, soft and melodious. Rachel suddenly felt her heart stutter in her chest at the sound. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling this way. Impulsively, she pulled away slightly to look into Quinn's bright hazel eyes. They were clouded with lust, but deeper inside was tenderness. Her breath hitched and she swallowed, Quinn looking curiously at her.

Suddenly, she realized that she had brought Quinn to her apartment to have sex. Not a motel like with all her one night stands, but her own apartment. Shaking her head, she ignored the butterflies in her stomach and crashed her lips against Quinn's. She felt the blonde still in shock, but ultimately returned the kiss with equal passion.

It must be Santana's earlier words that was making her think and feel this way. Yes, that must be it. Still, she didn't feel reassured. It was just a night of fucking, she thought. Quinn only wanted to experience how she was in bed. That was it. Nothing deeper than that. And besides, they just met. Damn Santana putting those thoughts in her head.

"You are so fucking sexy," Rachel groaned, pushing the thoughts away from her head. She couldn't afford to be distracted by trivial thoughts. She needed to give the gorgeous blonde underneath her what she wanted; a good few rounds of hot sex.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned, keening into Rachel.

Rachel could feel and hear everything. Quinn's lips gliding across her jaw, pale and smooth skin flush against hers. Her moans and whimpers of pleasure, slender fingers running across her bare back. A low growl tore through her lips, internally cursing Santana. Then, all at once, Quinn stopped kissing and touching her.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Quinn asked softly, igniting a burning feeling within Rachel's chest.

"Nothing, sorry," Rachel apologized quickly. "Where were we?"

Smiling, Quinn took Rachel's hand and brought them to her breasts. Rachel ignored the jolt of electricity at the feel of Quinn's hands on her own. Cupping Quinn's full and perky breasts, she moved her head south and captured a hardened nipple in her mouth. Quinn moaned and threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair, and the brunette eagerly sucked on the blonde's breasts. She laved both mounds of flesh with saliva, tweaking and pinching Quinn's rosy nipples.

Listening to Quinn's breathy moans, she sucked on each breast, a pale hand wandering down to grip her cock. Quinn jacked her off slowly as she devoured the blonde's breasts, her dick fully hardened once again. She trailed hot and wet kisses down Quinn's toned stomach, earning small, breathy sighs of contentment.

"You have such a big dick," Quinn murmured, nipping Rachel's jaw. "I can't wait to have this inside of my cunt, reaming me open."

"Oh fuck," Rachel groaned, burying her face against Quinn's shoulder, inhaling the faint smell of vanilla and the strong scent of sweat and sex on Quinn's pale skin. Quinn continued to jack her off, and Rachel moaned in contentment.

"Fuck me, Rachel. Split my pussy apart with this thick meat of yours," Quinn moaned into her ear.

Rachel let out a primal growl and lined up the tip of her dick with Quinn's soaking entrance. Staring straight into Quinn's eyes, she slammed her cock inside of the blonde's cunt, earning a loud scream of pleasure.

"Oh- oh shit, oh my God," Quinn shrieked as she dug her nails into Rachel's back, crescents forming on the brunette's skin.

Rachel moaned at the feeling of Quinn's velvety cunt sucking in her dick. She screwed her eyes shut, allowing herself to get lost in the sounds of Quinn's loud moans and the feel of slick pussy walls clenching around her cock. Quinn's legs wrapped around her waist, urging her to thrust deeper and faster.

"So tight," Rachel groaned, slamming her hips against Quinn. "Fuck, your cunt feels so good around my dick."

"Mmm," Quinn mewled, hands running across Rachel's back. "That's it, fuck me hard and good… Oh- oh yes!"

Rachel sighed and planted her hands on either side of Quinn's waist as she pumped into the blonde with vigor. Her dick was now coated with Quinn's slick juices, the room filled with the squelching sounds of Rachel's dick slamming into Quinn's pussy. She made a mistake by looking into Quinn's hazel eyes. Almost instantly, she found herself getting lost in them.

Quinn moaned, hips jerking to meet Rachel thrust for thrust. Her stare was unwavering, and she reached out her hand to cup Rachel's face. Rachel suddenly felt the need for intimacy. Needed Quinn's slender fingers stroking her face and running across her body. Was this what she was looking for when she fucked all those women?

Again, she pushed the thoughts away into the back of her mind. _You just met her_, she reminded herself.

"Do you like that? My big dick slamming all the way into your pussy?" Rachel husked, slamming hard for emphasis.

"God, yessss," Quinn hissed, eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Your dick is stretching me out so well, Rachel…"

"Fuck, your cunt feels so good, baby! Sucking my cock in and soaking it with your cum…" Rachel rasped into Quinn's ear.

"Am I better than all the pussies you've fucked? Tell me, Rachel," Quinn moaned, eyes piercing straight into Rachel's.

"Fuck yes," Rachel panted, thrusting faster and harder. "Your pussy is the best I've ever had, Quinn!"

"AH! FUCK! GIVE IT TO ME!" Quinn screamed as the tip of Rachel's cock hit her sensitive spot.

Rachel groaned and fucked faster into Quinn's slick pussy, her dick twitching violently as she watched it disappear into the clenching hole. Reaching in between their bodies, she rubbed Quinn's clit roughly, moaning as she did so.

"Shit, your pussy is so tight and hot," Rachel panted, Quinn's hole choking her dick.

"So good… Your cock feels so good inside my cunt," Quinn moaned, body arching off the bed.

"I know you're going to cum soon," Rachel moaned, feeling Quinn's pussy walls clench tighter around her cock, making it near impossible for her to pull out. "Your pussy is going to cum soon, and it's going to soak my dick."

"C-cumming!" Quinn suddenly screamed, pussy clenching one last time before a flood of her juices gushed out of her cunt, soaking Rachel's dick.

Rachel moaned at the feeling of Quinn's hot cum scalding her cock. The blonde mewled and melted against the sheets as Rachel continued to pound into her. Rachel's stomach coiled and her cum burst out of her dick and into Quinn's pussy, coating the walls with white. Panting, Rachel slowed down her thrusts until the last drop of her cum made its way inside of Quinn's soaked cunt.

"Fuck, so hot… Love your cum inside of my pussy," Quinn purred, running her fingers across the valley between Rachel's breasts.

"Who said I was done?" Rachel smirked, pulling out of Quinn's sex. "I want to taste you, too."

Winking, she slithered down Quinn's body and hooked the blonde's pale and toned legs over her shoulder. Without so much a word, she dove right into Quinn's pussy, coated with their combined cum. She devoured Quinn eagerly, slurping and sucking on her pussy lips. Quinn moaned, hips bucking up to hump into Rachel's greedy mouth.

"Mmm, eat that pussy," Quinn moaned, Rachel's mouth eating her out hungrily.

Rachel hummed at the taste of their combined cum. She lapped at Quinn's pussy, earning loud moans of pleasure from the blonde. Quinn gasped in surprise as Rachel shoved her tongue inside her grasping hole, pale hands instantly threading through her chestnut locks.

"Oh- oh God," Quinn whimpered as Rachel continued to tongue-fuck her.

Rachel moaned and curled her tongue inside, tasting Quinn's clenching pussy walls. She reached up to massage Quinn's breasts, her hips humping down against the bed. Quinn humped her face roughly, loud, filthy moans tearing through her soft lips.

"G-gonna cum again," Quinn whined, yanking Rachel's face closer to her soaked cunt. "Oh- oh, baby!"

Rachel thrust her tongue faster, Quinn's walls clenching and unclenching around her. She pinched Quinn's clit, earning a loud shriek and a sharp jerk of the hips. Soon, Quinn was coming, screaming her name as her body arched off the bed. Quinn's juices leaked out of her pussy, streaming into her mouth and some dripping onto her chin. She drank all of them, moaning at the sweet and tangy taste.

Smiling, she kissed Quinn's blushing and leaking pussy until the blonde stopped trembling from the force of her orgasm.

They fucked well into the night, until they were both too tired to go on and Rachel's dick no longer able to go fully erect. It was nearly three in the morning by the time they finished, and Rachel slumped right beside Quinn, her dick slack between her legs.

"It looks like my friend was right," Quinn laughed, voice hoarse from all the screaming she had done. "You're amazing in bed."

"I told you," Rachel smirked, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Hmm," Quinn hummed, immediately curling up into Rachel's side.

Rachel immediately wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder, pulling her closer. She never cuddled after sex, but it seemed like she was making all these exceptions for Quinn.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked, looking up to meet Rachel's eyes.

"Sure," Rachel answered absentmindedly as she stroked Quinn's hair.

"Why did you bring me here to your apartment? My friend told me that you always bring the women you have sex with to a motel. She says she never heard of you bringing even a single one here," Quinn said, her voice taking to a gentle tone.

At this, Rachel froze. She was hoping that Quinn wouldn't notice, but she did. God, she was so hopelessly screwed.

"And you never cuddle after sex," Quinn added softly. "She said that you just roll over and fall asleep."

"I don't know either," Rachel mumbled, averting her gaze from Quinn's. God, she felt so stupid right now.

"Didn't you feel anything?" Quinn asked.

"I did, but I'm not sure it's a good idea to pursue a relationship with me, Quinn," Rachel said as she squeezed Quinn's shoulder.

"Why? Because of your reputation?" Quinn pressed gently, sidling closer to Rachel, resting her head against the brunette's shoulder.

"Yes," Rachel answered, closing her eyes. "You're a good woman, Quinn. Beautiful and sweet. I can't give you what you need."

"You don't know that yet," Quinn said simply.

"We just met, Quinn. You don't know that, either," Rachel countered.

"People can change, Rachel. Why not give it a shot?"

"Now you're sounding like my best friend."

"Well, I don't intend on being just a one night stand for you," Quinn said sternly.

"And I don't want you to be," Rachel admitted softly, looking straight into Quinn's eyes.

"I- what did you just say?" Quinn asked, startled.

"It's like you said. You're the first woman I brought home to my apartment to have sex with. You're the first one I cuddled with and talked to after sex. I want to change. My best friend was right, I can't keep having meaningless sex forever," Rachel answered with a heavy sigh.

"Then pick me up at seven tomorrow. Give me your number and I'll text you my address," Quinn said, taking Rachel's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Sounds good to me," Rachel smiled, pressing her lips against Quinn's head.

She smiled as Quinn burrowed further into her, inhaling the lingering scent of sweat and sex on her skin. Maybe, just maybe, she could make this work. She just might be able to change her lifestyle for Quinn.

And who knew that all it took for this to happen was her decision to bring a blonde home?


End file.
